The Brave and the Bold (TV series)
The Brave and the Bold is an American animated action-adventure-comedy superhero television series based on by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on on TBD 2019. Synopsis The series involves one of the Justice League members teaming up with some other hero to fight several menaces. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the head of Wayne Industries who is secretly a vigilante in order to take down crime and to avenge his parents' death as a child. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Tim Daly) - an alien hailing from Krypton who arrived at Earth after his home planet's destruction and becomes one of the most powerful heroes alive. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - the princess of Themyscira who has the power of strength and TBD. *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD Supporting *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - Bruce's original sidekick who now works by himself, occasionally aiding his mentor to take down TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - Commissioner Gordon's daughter who recently started her independent career, helping Dick and occasionally Bruce to TBD. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Cassandra Cain/Orphan' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Tim Drake/Red Robin' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Stephanie Brown/Spoiler' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Damian Wayne/Robin' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Comissioner James Gordon' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD *'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a jewel thief and Bruce's on and off love interest who often TBD. *'Thomas and Martha Wayne' (voiced by Kevin Conroy and Tara Strong, respectively) - Bruce's deceased parents who appear in flashbacks as a way to TBD. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Jimmy Olsen' (voiced by Sam Daly) - TBD *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Brion's earth-manipulating half-sister with a shady past connected to Deathstroke, trying to let that her past behind by following her half-brother's foorsateps and becoming a heroine by herself. It's stated that she has a liking of Beast Boy. *'Perry White' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Cat Grant' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Jonathan and Martha Kent' (voiced by Corey Burton and Susanne Blakeslee, respectively) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (I)' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (II)' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Prof. Jay Garrick' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Guy Gardner/Green Lantern' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'John Stewart/Green Lantern' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD *'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Kilowog' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD **'Ch'p' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Mera' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Garth/Aqualad (I)' (also voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad (II)' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (also voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Artemis Crock' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mia Dearden/Speedy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by Laura Bailey as Batson and Matthew Mercer as Shazam) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'The Titans', consisting of: **'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - the Princess of Tamaran who was exiled to Earth as she decides to use her powers to protect the ones who TBD, being de facto the leader of the team. Like Barbara, she has a crush on Dick. **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a teenage slacker who was exposed to a serum that allows him to morph into multiple animals, being also the target of several girls, including Terra, Miss Martian, Donna and ironically Raven. **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a half-demon teenage girl who tries to control her inner TBD, often clashing with Beast Boy due to his immaturity, despite ironically falling in love with him. **'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD **'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'The Doom Patrol', consisting of: **'Niles Caudler/The Chief' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD **'Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - TBD **'Larry Trainor/Negative Man' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD **'Prof. Martin Stein' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Beatriz da Costa/Fire' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Tora Olafsdotter/Ice' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Adam Strange' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Michael Jon Cater/Booster Gold' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Skeets' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Bobo T. Chimpanzee/Detective Chimp' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'The Zoo Crew', consisting of: **'Rodney Rabbit/Captain Carrot' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Felina Furr/Alley-Kat-Abra' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Peter Porkchops/Pig-Iron' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Byrd Rentals/Rubberduck' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Rova Barkitt/Yankee Poodle' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Timmy Joe Terrapin/Fastback' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Chester Cheese/Little Cheese' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Legion of Doom', consisting of: **'The Joker' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the clown prince of crime who TBD. ***'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD **'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD ***'Mercy Graves' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD **'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD **'Orm/The Ocean Master' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Ma'alefa'ak/Malefic' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (also voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'General Dru-Zod' (voiced by George Newbern) - TBD **'Ursa' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Non' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * * *'Kanjar Ro' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * *'The Music Meister' (also voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Nuclear Man's appearance was a way to redeem his negative TBD. * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Universe Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas